


Sherlock's Match

by MillenialButch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Falling In Love, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Matchmaking, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillenialButch/pseuds/MillenialButch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock asks John what dating site he uses so that Sherlock can do an experiment about dating sites, and the dating site finds one possible match…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's for a Case, John

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naria_Nexis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naria_Nexis/gifts), [OrianneBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrianneBlue/gifts).



> Written By: SexyFeminist (That’s also my tumblr username, I almost always follow back)
> 
> Editors:  
> OrianneBlue (orianneblue.tumblr.com)  
> Naria Nexis (clockworkfandom.tumblr.com)
> 
> Special thanks to Naria for being my motivator! At one point she wanted me to finish this story more than I did, so she managed to convince me to keep writing, and thank goodness she did!
> 
> The story takes place a few years or so after Sherlock returns from the dead, and where Mary has either died or left John (since she dies in ACD canon anyways). The story fits with canon through the end of season 3, but it’s still season 3 spoiler-free. I’m from the U.S., so it’ll be a little bit American, sorry in advance. If anyone wants to make fanart or something, I would simply adore that, but please message me on tumblr, comment below, or pm me about it before you post it so I know it exists.

**Sherlock’s P.O.V.** ****

Sherlock knew John used the site a lot, it was always an open tab on John’s computer whenever Sherlock “borrowed” it. He often wondered why John needed a site for that kind of thing when he could just meet people in person. The site didn’t seem to work that well, Sherlock thought with a grin - last time it had set John up with a woman Mrs. Hudson’s age who had some pretty obvious memory issues, and a deep love for her three cats.  Luckily, Sherlock had managed to interrupt John’s date with a case about “The Undertakers”, a vicious London gang.    

 **** “John?”

“Mhm?” John hummed, barely taking his eyes off his computer screen, smiling as he read something, and slowly typed something back.

“The site you’re using…” Sherlock felt uncomfortable. “What’s it called?”

 **** John creased his brow and tore his eyes away from his screen to look up incredulously at Sherlock. “You mean the site I’m on right now? The... dating site?”

 **** Sherlock heard the surprise in John’s voice. “Yes, that one,” Sherlock said through gritted teeth.

 **** “It’s called LondonLoveFind.com... S’for a case isn’t it?”

 **** “Obviously - what a ridiculous name.”

 **** John rolled his eyes then asked: “What sort of case is it for?”

 **** “A supposed suicide. A week ago Kara Rice supposedly stabbed herself. Kara’s sister Amira had been visiting Kara the night of her suicide, and according to her cousin, they had been fighting for years about their parents’ inheritance. Amira said that Kara killed herself after signing up for dozens of dating sites and seeing that none of them found her any matches. Since, I know nothing about dating sites, I need to do some research.  Plus, that was one of the sites Kara had used.”

 **** “How would you finding any matches for yourself prove Amira guilty?” John inquired, confused.

 **** Sherlock rolled his eyes then said: “Well it obviously wouldn’t prove her guilty, I’d need to find more proof of course.  But if that site finds me, Sherlock Holmes, a match, then it would have surely found Kara a match as well.”

 **** “What if you find a match even if Kara didn’t? You’re not that unlovable you know, Sherlock.” Realizing what he just said, John turned his face to his laptop before Sherlock could see his cheeks turn pink.

Sherlock turned away and retreated to his bedroom.

 He sat on his bed and looked at the questions on the dating site questionnaire.  He decided he ought to answer them truthfully, for the sake of the experiment:

**Questions 1-20 will appear on your profile:**

******1\. Name:** Sherlock Holmes

 **2\. Gender:** Male

 **3\. Age:** 36   


 The first three were easy. He kept going.

 ******4\. Interested in (men/women/both):** both

He’d put down “my work” but this was a dating site, that wouldn’t do.  He had flirted with both men and women to extract information for cases before, and he’d had silly childhood crushes on other kids of both genders before, so he ultimately decided to put down "both".

 **5\. Height:** 183 cm

 _"Six feet tall"_ Sherlock thought, doing the measurement conversion in his head for practice.

 **6\. Build:** Thin

 **7\. Hair color:** Brown

 **8\. Hair type:**  Curly

 **9\. Length:** Average

“ _Such stupid, shallow questions…_ ” Sherlock thought.

 **10\. Post-Secondary Education:** Self-Taught

 **11\. Do you smoke?** Occasionally

 **12\. Do you do drugs?** No

 **** He smiled a little as he answered that question, he’d been sober for several years now and he was rather proud of it too.

 **13\. Do you drink?** No

 **14\. Religion:** None

 **15\. Do you have pets?** No

 **16\. Profession:** Consulting Detective

 **17\. Hobbies:** Reading, Playing Violin, Composing

 **18\. Looking for:** A long term relationship

Question 18 was hard to answer, but Sherlock decided that he wanted someone to settle down with and get married, as it would offer the least amount of disruption to his work. Well that is, if he WERE that kind of person which he WAS NOT, he reminded himself. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

 ******19\. Do you have children?** No

 **20\. Have you been married before?** No

**** **Questions 21-25 will not appear on your profile page:**

******21\. Do you want kids?** No

 **22\. Looking for smoker or nonsmoker?**  Nonsmoker

He smoked only when offered one, which was almost never. Sherlock couldn't date a smoker and risk having cigarettes around, too tempting.  Theoretically, of course, this whole thing was theoretical. He wouldn't message any of his "matches" or anything... Okay, “nonsmoker”

 **23\. Looking for someone who does or doesn't do drugs?** Doesn't

 **** Again, Sherlock would end up doing drugs again (theoretically) if he were with someone else who did them.

 ******24\. Looking for someone who does or doesn't drink alcohol?** Either way

Sherlock didn't mind it when John drank. He couldn't imagine it being that different with a hypothetical romantic interest.

He then had to answer a bunch of questions about what kind of person he was attracted to, mostly shallow things, such as physical traits.  To most he answered “I don’t care”.

 **25\. Where in London do you live? (Remember: this won't show up on your profile, this will just be for us to find nearby matches):** 221B Baker Street, Westminster

 **  
**Sherlock checked over his answers. Satisfied, he clicked **SUBMIT**


	2. He Lives 0km Away from You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written By: SexyFeminist (That’s also my tumblr username, I almost always follow back)
> 
> Editors:  
> OrianneBlue (orianneblue.tumblr.com)  
> Naria Nexis (clockworkfandom.tumblr.com)

**Sherlock’s P.O.V.** ****

Later that day, Sherlock sat in his chair in the living room across from John.  He had just gotten a text from Lestrade, it was Amira’s husband Peter who had killed Kara.  The case had just been solved minutes before, and Sherlock was already bored, so he decided to check his email for new cases. There was only one new email, it read: 

**1 NEW MATCH(ES)!  CLICK HERE TO SEE WHO IT IS!**

Now that the case was solved, he had no use for the dating site anymore. He was about to click to the next email, but he hesitated. He wanted to know who the match was. He wouldn't message the person, of course. He was just curious. He clicked the link:

**** **You've been matched with John Watson, he lives 0 km away from you!** ****

**1\. Name:  John Watson**

**2\. Gender: Male**

**3\. Age: 39**

**4\.  Interested in (men/women/both): Both**

**5\. Height: 168 cm**

**6\. Build: Muscular**

**7\.  Hair color: Dark Blonde**

**8\. Hair type: Straight**

**9\. Hair length: Normal**

**10\. Post-secondary Education: Military**

**11\. Do you smoke? No**

**12\. Do you do drugs? No**

**13\. Do you drink? Occasionally**

**14\. Religion: None**

**15\. Do you have pets? No**

**16\.  Profession: Doctor**

**17\. Hobbies: Reading,**

**18\. Looking For:  A long term relationship**

**19\. Do you have children? No**

**20\.  Have you been married before? Yes**

**Compatibility: 100%**

**Lives: 0 km away**

A dozen thoughts popped into Sherlock's head at once: " _Why didn't John tell me he was bisexual?  Why am I asking myself this?  Has he checked the site yet?  Will he want to talk to me about it?  Will he get freaked out and move out of our flat?_ "

Overwhelmed, Sherlock closed his laptop and locked himself in his room, avoiding eye contact with John, who was reading in his chair. 

* * *

 **** **John’s P.O.V.**

John was sitting in his chair, reading, with his feet propped up on Sherlock’s chair, as Sherlock sat, looking at his laptop. By "reading," John meant staring at Sherlock and pretending to read when Sherlock looked up.  Sherlock didn't know that John loved him and John planned to keep it that way. Sherlock had made it perfectly clear the day they moved in together as flatmates, that he was married to his work. John didn't want Sherlock to freak out and make him move out, so he kept his mouth shut and his hands off. It was a miracle that Sherlock hadn't figured out how much he liked him, given how absolutely brilliant he was. But John knew Sherlock wasn't as "married to his work" as he claimed to be because he had clearly fallen for Irene Adler. She had gotten killed though, and Sherlock had gotten over her eventually. Sherlock didn't even know John was bisexual. John hadn’t told Sherlock because if he knew, he’d figure out that John was pining for him. He'd probably end up seeing it on John's dating profile, John realized nervously.

John watched Sherlock get up and step out of the room. " _What was that about?_ " John wondered. Since Sherlock wasn't there for him to stare at, he got out his laptop and checked his email:

**1 NEW MATCH(ES)!  CLICK HERE TO SEE WHO IT IS!**

" _I swear if this is another old lady..._ " he thought as he clicked the link.

**** **You've been matched with Sherlock Holmes, he lives 0 km away from you!** ****

Definitely not an old lady this time. His eyes widened. He read it a second time, then he scanned the profile page. He already knew all the information about Sherlock, except one thing:

**4\. Interested In (men/women/both): Both**

His heart skipped a beat.  

He read on. At the bottom of the profile it said:

**Compatibility: 100%**

John smiled a huge grin, the type of grin that you could only hold for a minute before it stated to hurt from smiling so much. Thank God Sherlock wasn’t in the room to see him freak out like this. “ _Sherlock, Sherlock is matched with me,_ ” he thought, breaking out into an even bigger grin, if that was even possible.  He suddenly realized that he'd have to talk to Sherlock about this.  To him, this just confirmed what he'd believed for years - that they were totally perfect together.  But Sherlock would be freaked out, and John would need to decide how to approach this.  So he texted Sherlock and went to take a walk. 

* * *

  **Sherlock’s P.O.V.**

Slipping on three patches, Sherlock had decided that he had always known John was bisexual - ever since John asked him if he had a girlfriend or a boyfriend at Angelo's on the day he moved in, but that John had backed off after that.  Still, Sherlock had caught John staring at him several times.  John probably still fancied Sherlock a little bit.  After all, he had blushed after his little slip-up earlier that day.  Sherlock pushed the idea away.  John probably hadn't checked the site yet because he had been reading for most of the afternoon.  As Sherlock had no idea about how to talk to John about this, he wanted to let John bring it up.  But the idea of John moving out - well, that terrified him a million times more than the idea of talking to him about it.  Suddenly John texted him: “I'm going out on a long walk, leftovers in the fridge.”  John had checked the site.  Sherlock would have to talk to him.


	3. Our Flat... Ours...

**John’s P.O.V.**

John walked down the street, hands in his pockets. It seemed like it was about to rain, it was London, after all. John realized there was only one way he could approach this - with humor. He couldn’t make a big deal out of it, or he’d freak Sherlock out. But he also couldn’t tell Sherlock he didn’t like him because that would be a massive lie and Sherlock would see right through his fib.  So he’d have to bring it up lightly, like it was some funny joke that they had been matched.  Like it didn’t matter that the same dating site that had introduced John’s army mate, Troy, to his now-wife Emily, had literally put John and Sherlock side by side, compared their personalities and preferences, and declared them totally perfect for each other.  Of course that bloody mattered!  But, John couldn’t risk ruining what they already had. He had to play it cool or he could lose his best friend completely. He could not lose Sherlock, not again!  Those two years when he thought Sherlock was dead were by far the most excruciatingly miserable years of his life, far worse than getting invalided home had been.  

After Sherlock died, John hadn't been able to get rid of anything of Sherlock’s. Maybe the idea that Sherlock was still alive had always been a possibility in the back of his mind. Either way, Sherlock was back in 221B now, and John wanted to keep it that way. It began to start pouring rain, and it was far too cold out to walk around drenched in water. So, he walked back to their shared flat. " _Our flat... ours..._ " John thought absentmindedly.

* * *

  **Sherlock’s P.O.V.**

Sherlock flopped down on his bed to ponder how he’d approach the situation, but the rain pouring on the window of his room made it hard for him to think. Sherlock decided he’d just tell John that it was preposterous that they were matched together, then start ranting about how stupid those dating sites are.  It really was pretty preposterous that they were matched, he thought. Sherlock was married to his work, how could he be matched with anyone? Of course, on the dating site it said he was bisexual, not married to his work. But all the other information about him was accurate, as was all the information about John… so what if…

****

“ _No_ ,” he thought, with finality. He and Mycroft had lived a life of solitude their entire lives and they had turned out just fine, better than fine,  they were geniuses. You can’t be a genius when you’re wasting such a considerable amount of time and energy on another human, he reckoned.  In addition, he’d spent more than enough time in his field to know that emotions relating to love had a dramatic effect on the human brain, similar to the brain on drugs. The very last thing he needed in his life was more drugs, Sherlock thought, rolling his eyes self-deprecatingly at the memories of his own broken past. To be fair, Sherlock had been sober for several years, since… well, since John moved to 221B.  And looking back, he hadn’t felt the recurring symptoms of withdrawal he had experienced the previous times Mycroft had tried (and always failed) to make him quit.  That time it wasn’t even Mycroft that had made him quit, he’d forced himself to quit, and had succeeded.  He was still pretty proud of that.

****

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks: now John was his drug. The thrill of the chase had always been a drug to him, yet in comparison, it was merely a gateway drug to the thrill of solving crimes with John by his side.  Oh, how he had missed John those two years, he’d felt his absence like, well, withdrawal from a drug.  It drove him crazy, but it also drove him to come back home. So, if John was his drug, and if a brain in love is just like a brain on drugs, then for Sherlock, a brain full of John is a brain full of love.  He loves John. The realization, oddly enough, didn’t surprise him, as if he had somehow known all along.

 **  
**Sherlock had already deduced that John loved him too, and his deductions were never wrong. But if Sherlock didn’t start caring soon, John might go marry some idiotic, normal person again.  “ _One would think John would’ve learned the settled-down suburban life wasn’t for him after Mary_ ” Sherlock thought, “ _yet here John is on a dating site, attempting to appear ordinary like the rest of them_ ”. If he tried to settle down, John would eventually end the relationship, feeling unsatisfied with the dullness of his life, and come back home to 221B, but that could take years for John to do.  And what if John moved out and never looked back? Sherlock felt sick to his stomach by merely imagining John living anywhere besides 221B.  He did not want to lose John. His little plan to tell John that it was preposterous that they were matched together suddenly seemed like a very bad idea.


	4. Preposterous!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written By: SexyFeminist (That’s also my tumblr username, I almost always follow back)
> 
> Editors:  
> OrianneBlue (orianneblue.tumblr.com)  
> Naria Nexis (clockworkfandom.tumblr.com)

**John's P.O.V.**

John walked into 221B, soaking wet. He took a breath and shouted, “Hey Sherlock! I’m making myself a cuppa. You want one?”

Seconds later, Sherlock walked in. “Ah John, perfect timing. Yes, a cup of tea would be wonderful.”

“Alright, I'll make it in a minute. So, isn’t it hilarious?”

“What?”

“You know that dating site you signed up for earlier? It matched us up. Us!  Ha ha, I guess you were right, that dating site doesn't work at all after all!” John faked a chuckle, which really just came out as a grimace. He hoped Sherlock couldn’t see how nervous he was.

“Why is that so funny?" Sherlock nearly looked offended. No, no, John was just imagining that. Why did Sherlock have to make this conversation so bloody hard for him? He took a deep breath as he shrugged, trying to figure out how to respond.

* * *

  **Sherlock's P.O.V.**  

"I dunno," John was rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding eye contact, "It's just that I find it rather preposterous that we’re matched together!"

Preposterous... That was the exact word Sherlock was going to use to describe their situation earlier... "Why is it so preposterous?"

"Well, for one thing, I'm not gay. And you’re pretty much the most asexual person I’ve ever met. You're married to your work, remember?" John spat out, "Just... just never mind, okay?!"

The neck rubbing, the lack of eye contact, the bite in John’s voice when he talked about how he thought Sherlock was asexual... John definitely loved Sherlock, but he was trying desperately to hide it. He looked so stressed and nervous about saying the wrong thing to Sherlock that it seemed like the conversation was physically painful for him. Sherlock hated seeing John in pain.  Why was John trying so hard to mask his feelings? “ _He’s afraid,_ ” Sherlock realized, “ _He doesn’t want to lose you._ ” The whole scenario seemed so pathetic, with each one loving the other but each too scared to make a move. Sherlock was about to fix that, though.

“You're correct about both things, You're not gay and I'm married to my work.  However your argument is invalid. You aren't gay but you are bisexual, I saw it on your profile.” John blushed, and Sherlock continued. “I am married to my work, but I’m not asexual. so they'll leave me alone, so that I can do my work without the distractions of love," Sherlock said, as the rain continued to fall outside, “but then I realized something...”

Sherlock took two steps towards John, who looked straight into the taller man’s eyes. John's pupils were massive. “What?,” John whispered.

“You’re a massive part of my work.”  Sherlock felt all fizzy inside. He couldn't hear the rain over the loud, quick beating of his heart. It felt like John was pulling him in like a magnet. And then, a jolt of lightning outside made the world around them white for an instant, just as their lips met.

It was a chaste, quick kiss. Then John pulled away, smiling, and asked "So you actually want to kiss me?" John asked, amazed, then he took a step back and his tone became more curt and angry, "Wait, this isn't for an experiment is it? Because if it is, Sherlock..."

But Sherlock cut him off: "No, John, this is not for an experiment! I swore to stop experimenting on you after the experiment at Baskerville, remember?" Sherlock reassured, "Oh, and John Hamish Watson? I want to do much, much more to you than simply kiss you.”

John looked very convinced as he stepped forward to meet Sherlock again.

Then came a loud, bellowing noise that shook the whole flat... “The thunder after the lightning," Sherlock realized. But he soon had more important things on his mind as his and John's lips met again.

* * *

**John's P.O.V.**

Unlike the last one, this kiss was anything but chaste. John would later classify it as "rhythmic snogging.”  It was so warm and steamy and wonderful. John had dreamed of doing this for such a very long time, and now it was finally happening. It was happening, right?  " _Is this just another dream?_ " John worried. He was about to reach between them and pinch himself to make sure, but right then Sherlock reached around him and grabbed John's arse with his lovely long fingers, pulling John even closer, so now their fronts were pressed even closer together. He always thought Sherlock would be cold, but his body was actually really warm. "Mmph..." John moaned as all his blood rushed south. " _This is too bloody fantastic to be just a dream_ ," John decided. He pulled back slightly and went in for Sherlock's neck. He was determined to leave a mark, no - a lot of marks, to label Sherlock as his, so that no one at New Scotland Yard would ever call Sherlock heartless ever again. Sherlock groaned as John found the small sensitive area beneath his ear.

 **  
**John suddenly realized they were still standing by the open door, and that he was still soaking wet, so he stepped back. Well now, Sherlock was wet too - he could see quite clearly through Sherlock's already tight-fitting purple shirt, and he found the view rather breathtaking. "Let's take this upstairs, shall we?" John whispered, and Sherlock nodded enthusiastically in agreement. So that's what they did.


	5. Breakfast, Sweetie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written By: SexyFeminist (That’s also my tumblr username, I almost always follow back)
> 
> Editors:  
> OrianneBlue (orianneblue.tumblr.com)  
> Naria Nexis (clockworkfandom.tumblr.com)

**Sherlock's P.O.V.**

Sherlock awoke slowly, laying on his right side and wondering how on earth he had managed to sleep for so long when there wasn't even a case anymore, since NSY had actually solved Kara's case the day before (and without help from him either, incredibly). He was really warm, so he tried to turn over onto his left side, but something heavy was pinning down his right arm.  "Mmph...heavy... heavy pillow," he muttered, still half asleep.

Sherlock opened his eyes. All he saw was a mop of dirty blond hair. He pulled his arm out from under the heavy thing and propped himself up on it. He looked up at the ceiling. He never remembered his ceiling having such a bluish tint to it. He looked around the room, it definitely wasn't his. It finally registered in his sleepy brain that he was in John's bedroom. He looked down at the dirty blond hair and slowly looked down at the 'heavy pillow' he had been wrapping his arms around thirty seconds ago. That 'heavy pillow', he realized, was John. He had been spooning John in his sleep.

"What... What on earth happened last night?" he asked John groggily.

John turned around to face Sherlock then with a smile as bright as the sun. "Well, we declared our feelings for each other, and then we shagged each others brains out, that's what happened, sweetheart”.

Sherlock woke up with a jolt. He threw his face into his pillow and he remembered what had happened. He kept his face buried in his pillow as he thought. " _Well, so much for being married to my work,_ " he thought grimly. " _But... but being with John last night was... fantastic. More fulfilling than catching a criminal. Incredible. Better at shutting my brain up than any drug I've ever tried. Beautiful... Mycroft was wrong about caring being a disadvantage.  After all, how would Mycroft know, he's obviously never been in love before... Wait, did I just tell myself I was in love? With John?_ " Sherlock thought frantically, “ _Yes, yes you did. You figured that out yesterday, you idiot. You are in love with John, remember? And he's in love with you. Go tell him! Because you were too busy, as John so eloquently put it, 'shagging his brains out' to tell him last night, so tell him now, Sherlock!_ "

He sat up in John's bed. John had been getting dressed while Sherlock was thinking, and he was nearly done. "John, sit back down for a minute, I need to tell you something," he whispered.

* * *

**John's P.O.V.**

So Sherlock had come to his senses then, had decided last night was just a big mistake.  "I already know what you'll say. You'll just tell me last night was a mistake or an experiment or something, and you'll need me to move out. So save yourself the energy and save me the extra heartache and just go back to sleep. I'll pack my things up and be out of the flat in an hour," John said, arms crossed, trying not to cry.

Sherlock scrambled out of bed and stood up to face John. "That couldn't be further from the truth, John! I don't want you to leave! What on earth made you think that I would ever want to delete the events of last night from my mind palace? I made a great, big new room in there for the memory of last night, and it's in the whole wing I have devoted to you, John Hamish Watson! So don't you ever leave!" Sherlock yelled, reaching hysterics.

"Really?" John whispered softly as he unfolded his arms and let them hang down. He could feel the anger rush out of him.

"Yes," Sherlock whispered, grabbing John's hands and intertwining them with his, "Do you want to know what I was going to tell you?"

"Of course, what is it?" John said, now smiling again.

Sherlock pulled John into him and whispered into his ear "I love you, John..."

John looked up, the smile on his face so bright it would put the sun to shame. "I love you too, Sherlock, I love you too. I have loved you since I met you," he whispered back.

"I never realized it, but I've loved you since then as well."

"What happened to being married to your work?" John asked teasingly.

"Well I suppose I was 'doing' my work last night, since you're a part of my work and I was 'doing' you" Sherlock said, watching John's face twist in confusion, so Sherlock tried to explain: "I'm pretty sure to "do" someone is a euphemism for having sex with someone, isn't it?" John began to laugh, and Sherlock smiled, then he continued: " But honestly though, I've never been asexual, I just pretend to be."

"Huh, why?"

"I'd tell you, but you need to get to work, you're going to be late."

"Sherlock, it's Sunday!" John said, laughing.

"Oh! Well, it’s like I said last night, I didn’t want anything to affect my work.”  John knew there was more to it, but Sherlock obviously didn’t want to talk about it.  It didn’t matter now anyways, John had Sherlock now and that was all that mattered.

“Uh, okay.  Do you want me to make us breakfast?”

“No, it’s fine, I’ll make it.”

Sherlock making breakfast because he wanted to? John couldn’t believe it, this was great.  This whole “dating your flatmate” thing had unexpected benefits,” John thought.  But then he realized he didn’t know if he had Sherlock were actually dating, they hadn’t talked about it yet.

“Really? Okay, sure, go right ahead! Hey, uh, Sherlock?”

“Yes?”

“Are we considered to be dating now?” John asked.

“I sure hope so,” Sherlock said, giving John a good snog. After they had stopped, Sherlock took John’s hand and led them down the steps. John smiled, imagining Mrs. Hudson’s reaction when they told her that she’d been right about Sherlock and him all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! That was my first fanfic ever, so compliments and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated! I'm also considering writing a sequel? What do you think?
> 
> Lots of love,  
> SexyFeminist


End file.
